1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for accepting two kinds of coins, in particular to such an apparatus suitable for use in public telephones.
2. Related Prior Art
Hitherto, there has been known apparatus adapted to accept two kinds of coins such as 10 yen coin and 100 yen coin for use in public telephones as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 57-46110.
Generally, such a coin accepting apparatus for public telephones differs from usual coin accepting apparatus for automatic vending machines or the like in that it is required to have not only functions of discriminating diameter and material of coins but also functions of accumulating a plurality of coins, accepting one coin from the accumulated coins in each response to an accepting signal and returning the accumulated coins. In order to design such an apparatus for accepting two kinds of coins that is simple and small in size, the Japanese Patent Application Publication proposes to arrange two coin inserting slots for 10 yen coin and 100 yen coin in a front plate in such a manner that the coin inserting slots are aligned in a line. However, such arranged apparatus is still complicate and large in size.